Facing the Past
by mriss
Summary: Sequel to Give Me Back My Baby! Kay Katerina Santos is a Senior in highschool & her half sister Quinn Kerwin is a sophmore. Can Kay face the flashbacks and accept them? Some things are meant to buried, what will happen when they're reopened?
1. Welcome to Degrassi

**Disclaimer: None of this save the story line Is mine. So don't sue course ya know if you did you'd get a whole penny & half a gum drop :D**

**AN: Well here's the sequel to what I consider "my hit" Give Me Back My Baby If you haven't read it don't read this yet read that one first. :P :D So here it is, tell me what you think. **

Chapter 1

Kay Katerina Santos and her younger half sister Quinn Arika Kerwin sat sat on the steps of the Degrassi high school. Kay quietly twisted her sister's light brown hair into a french braid. Ashley, Quinn's mom and Kay's adoptive mom, hadn't time to braid Quinn's hair before work.

Kay's mother was dead. Manny Santos was dead. Her father, Craig Manning, was dead. Ashley had given Kay the choice to either be a Santos or a Manning when she started Kindergarten. Kay finished braiding Qunn's hair and got up.

"There ya go Susie Q," She stated. "See you later," With that Kay entered the school and went to Mrs. Hogart's media immersion class. Setting her jean bag on the floor she sat next to her computer and laid her head down, letting al the memories flood back. She remembered everything...everything.

KAY'S POV

I can't get any of it out of my head. I'm eighteen and I still can't forget. Mom, she never mentions it and Quinn...she doesn't even know she was a newborn. I was Kay...I was Katerina...One of the most famous wel known hostage cases in Canada and people still haven't forgotten.

I run my hand through my dark brown hair and look at my chocolate skin. I am my mother's daughter. I don't remember her..she died...died for me...died fighting my dad...that bastard Kill hedr. Mom, Ashley, killed him. I still remember holding Quinn in my arms singing that song he taught me. The counseler said at first I'd be sad and upset and in my teens I'd get angry...he was right.

_-"Listen Katerina, it's Daddy. We've never met because mean Mommy said no...it's her fault...she's bad...she's evil." He speaks to me in my ear. He keeps sayin it, repeating it over and over again. i sit on his lap and he smiles at me._

_Where is mommy?"_ _I ask._

_Well Katerina, mommy and your Aunt Ashley are sleeping." He says softly._

_Why do you call me that?" I ask him, confused at the name._

_"Call you what?" He asks gently._

_"Katerina," I ask confused. "My name is Kay," She states._

_"No, it's Katerina. Your mean mommy changed it." He hears something and stands up, handing me a stuffed animal. "I have to go work now honey. You play with this while Daddy goes to work." With that he leaves.-_

The bell rings and I snap my head up. My class files in. I study their profiles and I can't help but think that I'm the only one who is truly messed up in here.

First to enter is Tana Olliander, obviously Paige & Matt Olliander's daughter, and Sage Brooks, Hazel and Jimmy Brooks daughter. They walk in talking quickly. Sage has her mothers hair color and skin, her fathers looks and definitly his talent. According to Mom her father was an excellent basketball player, but he was shot when he was a junior, paralyzing him from the hips down. She's on the boys basketball team...she's that good, her name is on the Jimmy Brooks trophy and she's shooting for her fourth.

Tana has her mother's looks and her father's personality. She's a yoga maniac and is aspiring to be a teacher. Everyone tells her not to go falling in love with one of her students referring to her parents high school drama. Next to come in is Carrilyne Carrie Cameron, Sean & Ellie's girl, walking with Tim Hogart, Emma & Jay Hogart's son, The two are as tight as can be; As for their parents well...too hard to explain. Jackson Del-Rossi is next. He's the adopted son of Marco Del-Rossi, the two were cool, although Jack's dad is gay.

Corky and Caleb York follow Jack. The twins are the class brain and the class clown. Degrassi hasn't had a girl clown for awhile but Corky fits perfectly. Then there's Tasha, Alex's daughter, and she's as bad ass as they come. Jay Hogart too is her father but she pretends not to have on and as you can imagine she hates Tim with a passion.

Everyone in the room has a friend. They're all my "friends" I guess but none of them are close, I don't get close to anyone anymore. Not since Tim...

The final bell rings and Mrs. Emma Hogart begins teaching the class.

I thank god for the bell as the words Kay Katerina...the two year old says...

_"Welcome to Degrassi..."_

Well what did you guys think? I think it's pretty good for a sequel and sequels usually suck! R&R for me ok? Love ya guys you're awesome!

Love Mriss Roxy


	2. The Garage and Tim

**Disclaimer: I don't own much of this, I own the decendants of the Degrassi characters & the storyline.**

**AN: Thank you Maibe Josie for your honesty and don't EVER say you are sorry for your criticism. That's what improves my stories,is peoples opinions. Don't ever apologize for those. Thanx for the tips and as for the Carryline Carrie her nickname is Carrie, that is for later on in the story. Thanks for those who've reviewed so far! Please continue R&Ring...:D**

Chapter 2

Quinn Kerwin walked through the Degrassi halls with Lina Hogart and Candrew Oleander. The three were unlikely friends and all had older siblings in senior year. Lina was madly in love with Candrew but to her dismay he had long since fallen for Quinn; completely unknown to Quinn. Quinn waved goodbye to her friends and entered Mrs. Kwan's classroom.

QUINN'S POV

It's the first day of her Senior year, why won't she smile? For as long as I can remember Kay hardly ever smiles.Oh, on occasion she'll laugh or something...but her eyes...never with her eyes, they're always sad. Why are they always sad? Like she's seen something really awful but I can't imagine what.

I flip my braid that Kay had graciously done for me behind my shoulders, lean over my notebook, and begin writing a note to Lina, my best friend. I block everything out; something not so smart on my part.My hand sweeps over the paper, the ramblings of a tenth grader to her best friend but then all of a sudden I stop writing. I look at the paper and a heaviness comes to my eyelids. I close my eyes and lay my head on the book next to me...without realizing it I fall asleep.

_-"Kay, Kay let's go!" Someone is yelling at Kay..she's humming a song...Hmmm mmm hmm uhhh hmmm baby soft...everything goes dark. I'm a baby,  
I'm...watching a little girl and my mom...a baby...me? Is that me? There's a flash of light and I'm by an ambulance...my mom's in it and there's an police officer next to her. I listen carefully..."It's over...he can't hurt you." She says and then my mom begins humming. I look around. We're outside a garage...in the woods. I know this place...it's...-_

Someone jerks me awake as I all but announce that I was somewhere. Where? The dream fades away but the lingering feeling that Kay and my mom aren't telling me something makes me shudder as Mrs. Kwan stares down at me while I walk out of her class...humming a familiar song.

KAY'S POV

The bell rings and I walk out, last to leave the room. Mrs. Hogart touches my shoulder and I jerk around; frightened at the touch a screaming begins in my head...a scream that has haunted me for sixteen years.

"Yes?" I ask, trying to conceal the hysteria in my breaking voice.

"Kay...are you alright?" My mother's childhood best friend asks me in reply.

"Yes of course...why?" I'm trying to keep my composure while my heart pounds in my head and my mother's hysterical cries are heard in my mind with mom's equal cries.

"You seem sort of..." She touches my shoulder and I flinch, she draws back. "...distant." She finishes.

"I can't imagine why," I stare quietly. Mrs.Hogart...Emma...has known me since birth. She's helped my mom raise me. She held my hand while the police investigated my mother's grave for the umpteenth time. But only my mom and I know...know what really happened in that garage. No one thinks I remember. No believes that I could ever remember. The problem is they're wrong. "I'm fine Em, I promise." I say and give her a hug. She thinks of me as a second Manny...as they called her.

"Ok," Emma says, forgetting reassuring words. I dashout of the room before she can. Tears sting my eyes and I run out to my car, driving off; unsure of where I am going.

I flip the radio on; the song Photographs by Nickleback playing; and lean my back against the seat. There in front of me is the dilapidated garage...the one that killed my mother...killed my father...and sealed my fate before I even had a chance to decide if I wanted it or not. The life I live is a lie in itself...or atleast it used to be before I decided to give up the friends I had. I didn't want to face my past with them...this was something I had to do on my own.

I have known my generation my entire life. I had secret crushes and sleepovers with Tana and Sage., sometimes I'd go to the movies with Tim and Carrie...Tim... I was a normal kid except for one thing. For my third birthday I was locked in a room by myself with police just outside. I was...I AM...messed up at all the memories of what happened-just no one knows. I blink back tears. I stopped crying a long time ago. Just when I stopped hanging out with my friends. Because where ever we went I was sort of...different? I sahek my head. Tim is crawling into my head again...just like he does everyday. Tim Hogart is the only one who knows...I know I said no one knows but he does. He'd been there the first time I dared come here...but now...it's him and Carrie.

At this thought I swallow my pride and begin crying. Tim...hell my first love...my only love. God Tim and me have been through a lot together. I'm crying so hard now...crying for all that I lost. I don't notice the car pulling behind me or the tears streaming down the drivers face...not until they're walking towards me.

TIM'S POV

It's been so long. So long since we were together. Friends...best friends...boyfriend & girlfriend...whatever the hell you call it. I miss her...god...I miss her so much. Carrie...yeah...Carrie was...is my friend. But she's no Kay. Kay's hair...her eyes...her smile. She used to smile with me...but now...I know I messed up...but. There are no buts. I saw her leave school...she had that look on her face. That look that says I-have-a-past-and-now-I'm-going-to-face-it. I knew where she was going...the garage. I've been to this garage. I'd held her while she cried at everything. I'd read up on that case when I'd found out she was who she was. As I pull into the drive I see her car. I see tears falling down her face and I don't know how...but I know they're 'cause of me. I feel hot tears stinging my face as I get out of the car. She sees me. Her eyes are filled with hurt...pain...fear...and a past that no one can possibly comprehend. Kay...I love you...but how can I get you back? I ask myself as I walk to her car, my hand in my pocket, tears flowing at the loss and the hope of getting it back.

KAY'S POV

He's coming toward me...Tim why are you doing this? Why are you here? I ask myself these questions as he gently raps his fingers on my window.I open the door and get out, slamming the door behind me.

"What are you doing here Tim?" I ask indignantly. I turn from him and stare down the haunting garage ahead of me. Continuously aware of my x-boyfriend's presence near me. I can remember the last time we were here...me and him...we went in...I saw my room. I started crying so hard that I coudln't stand...he just held me...Tim. now we're here again. It's been a year since we were here. But now it's different circumstances. I turn around and look at him, tears in my eyes. "What do you want?" I ask, his eyes are as tearful as mine. Without thinking I reach out and touch his face, his hand grasps mine. We're both crying now.

"Kay..." He begins. I realize now Carrie has no idea what's going on. "Kay...I never..." I put my fingers on his lips.

"No Tim..." I say before I...


	3. Good Memory

**Dislcaimer: I don't own any of the original Degrassi Cast, just the new generation. I don't own any songs I might put in here either.**

**AN: OMG I CANT BELIEVE ITS TAKEN ME SO FREAKIN LONG TO POST THIS! IM SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! I've seriously had extreme writers block w/ this story. I was sure if I wanted to turn it into a KIM story or something else, it's hard to explain! _Anyways I'M GONNA NEED SOME NAMES FOR 2 BOYS AND A GIRL! If you have em' review and tell me! _Thanks! Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!**

_Previously On FACING THE PAST:_

_KAY'S POV_

_He's coming toward me...Tim why are you doing this? Why are you here? I ask myself these questions as he gently raps his fingers on my window.I open the door and get out, slamming the door behind me._

_"What are you doing here Tim?" I ask indignantly. I turn from him and stare down the haunting garage ahead of me. Continuously aware of my x-boyfriend's presence near me. I can remember the last time we were here...me and him...we went in...I saw my room. I started crying so hard that I coudln't stand...he just held me...Tim. now we're here again. It's been a year since we were here. But now it's different circumstances. I turn around and look at him, tears in my eyes. "What do you want?" I ask, his eyes are as tearful as mine. Without thinking I reach out and touch his face, his hand grasps mine. We're both crying now. And I'm speaking meaningless words._

_"Kay..." He begins. I realize now Carrie has no idea what's going on. "Kay...I never..." I put my fingers on his lips._

_"No Tim..." I say before I..._

Chapter 3

TIM'S POV

Kay's talking, saying something fast and furious, the tears that had been spilling down my cheeks were drying and everything was becoming a blur as Kay continued to talk. I'd started calling her KK a year ago, I was the only one allowed to.But now, now if she heard it well whoever said it better be prepared for one hell of a fight.

"Kay..." I begin, Carrie has no clue I'm here, oh wel. "Kay...I never..." She places her perfect fingers on my lips hushing me.

"No Tim..." She says before and I know it's coming, she's going to say she hates me. "I..." I don't want to hear her say that,I can't take it, I'd die. So I kiss her. Yeah unethical at a moment like this but what am I supposed to do? I press my lips into hers hoping that she'll just return it, if she returns it I'll be okay. And she does, she wraps her arms around my neck and pushes me against her car, kissing me harder. Without missing a beat she's kissing me and pulling me into that garage...that garage. What is going on here? What is she going to do?

KAY'S POV

I'm kissing Tim...Tim kissed me...we're kissing. Oh my god...I've waited a year to hear whatever it is he needed to say but now that he is willing to say it I don't want to. I just want to kiss him. I want him to take me into that garage and do something with me that will make all the bad memories go away, every last one. Because that's what Tim does, he makes that bad go away.

"Take it away Tim...make it all go away," I whisper into his ear as he kisses my neck and I lock the garage door. We stop and look around the surroundings, dust covers the place but the beds and couches remain as ever.The bad has to go away, I look into his eyes. "Tim...make love to me." I whisper into his ear. I can feel him harden against me. This is such an emotional place full of pain and death and me ... well I'm just an emotional person all around in an emotional place and now I'm asking my ex-boyfriend to make love to me in this place. Am I crazy? I must be huh. I grab him and start kissing him again, feeling his lips against mine feels so right and so unexplicably perfect I don't want to let go. I cannot believe my first time is going to be in the place where my parents died...I'm insane.

TIM'S POV

She wants me to make love to her...here? Why? Is this normal? Maybe it is, she says she wants me to make it go away, take it away. Maybe she wants to replace the bad memories with a good one...a great one. I kiss her harder, passionatly and slip my tongue into her mouth nudging hers hoping she'll follow. I'm a guy and if a girl says make love to me I doubt I'm going to refuse...atleast if it's Kay. I pick her up and wrap her legs around mine, leading me to her old bedroom...that's ok right? I lay her on the bed before removing both our shirts, she removes her own bra before pulling me on top of her, grinding herself against me.I'm kissing her but she she grinds harder and harder into me I'm going crazy.

"Kay...I'm going crazy...I don't want you to..." She stops me with a kiss as she unbuckles my belt and slides my pants down. I'm well endowed I have no issues admitting it, it's the fact that she feels she has to...oh god i feels so good. She takes off her own pants and trades spots with me. She's on top now and she's grinding harder and harder as she kisses me. Without a a second thought she removes the rest of our clothing and we're together, I'm inside her and we're moving at a steady rhythm an soon it becomes a rocking harder rhythm. This isn't my first time...but I think it's Kay's...kay I'm sorry.

KAY'S POV

I'm on TIm and it feels so right...I've never felt anything this good. Ever. He feels so good inside me as I rock back and forth. As we come close to climaxing he turns me over and takes control. Licking and sucking my neck and breasts and stomach and back to my lips as we continue in our momentum. I can feel it coming and soon everything's dark. My first orgasm and I can't see anythign. My world is an array of everything good I've ever felt as my body accepts the heaven that Tim's provided...a good memory here. With that he falls next to me and we fall asleep in the old dilapidated, haunting garage. But now...it doesn't seem so bad. For now.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if anyone is offended by the M stuff, but that's why it's rated M! I know I just wrote some M stuff in my IS fic too, if it offends you don't read. That's all I have to say. I think it's assanign for someone to read an M story and then be an ass and tell me they were offended. DONT READ IF IT WILL OFFEND YOU! R&R! More to come. AGAIN IF YOU HAVE ANY NAMES FOR TWO BOYS AND A GIRL LET ME KNOW! SORRY SO SHORT**

**M**


	4. Too Simple Too Hard

**Disclaimer: I don't own ne characters from the original show, any characters that were never in the show before I do own :) yay me haha**

Chapter 4

Four Months Later

QUINN'S POV

I'm standing here outside the bathroom that Kay and I share waiting for her to come out. But all I can here his some choked gasps then a giggle then more gasps.It's kind of freaking me out. I'm glad that Kay's been so happy, I mean since her and Tim magically became an item one day about four months ago she's been happier than I've ever seen her. She doesn't mumble about that old garage anymore and she doesn't start screaming in the middle of the night and waking up in a cold sweat two doors down from me. Mom and I hve both noticed the change, but it doesnt freak out mom. Neither does the little extra wait Kay's put on. I don't know what's going on. I lean against the door more so my entire weight is being supported by it when suddenly I'm falling backwards onto the tile floor.

I blink a few times trying to get the room standing still while Kay leans over me. "You alright?" She asks, and helps me up.

"Yeah, yeah fine...just geez," I nudge her before I see the tiny test in her hands, the two pink lines signify something I never thoought would become of Kay...and it had. "You're pregnant?" I asked with shock. How could Kay be pregnant? Hadn't she learned anything from her mom, I'd heard her mom got pregnant as a teen too. But Kay got really depressed and extremely pissy when her mom was mentioned. So I didn't say a word as she nodded at me and walked to her room, closing the door softly and blaring Rise Against on her speakers. I could do nothing but walk to my own room in silence, turn on Christina Aguilera or Skye Sweetnam and do my homework.Because what on earthcould I say to my eighteen year old sister that would fix this? Nothing.

KAY'S POV

_I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant..._The words echo in my mind as I sit on my bed and continue to stare at thetwo pink lines. I chose this test because it told the gender by color. I'm pregnant with a little girl. What amI going to do? My mother is going to be so ashamed and probably like the million times before she is going to call me Manny. Many people from my mother's childhood did. I look and act jsut like she did at my age. I want to aspire to be an actress, but I'm not outgoing enough and now? Now I'm pregnant. Atleast I'm what? Four years older than my mom was when she got pregnant with me? Yeah I think that's right. I can't figure out what to do next. It's been four months since Tim and I had sex, since we got together in his shed. Sometimes I wish I was still trapped there, with my mom and ashley and my dad guarding us. Because I was noticed then. Don't get me wrong Tim treats me perfect but sometimes I wish my life was that exciting and important now, like it was when I was two or three. But once you hit like twelve you don't really remain important. You don't stay cute. Ntohing you do is cute anymore. You're just there.

I lay on my bed and let Rise Against fill my ears and drown out the thought of letting Tim know that i'm four months pregnant. I don't know how to tell someone htis, but I'm sure it's going to be easier to tell my boyfriend then it will be to tell my mom. Because believe it or not, I think Tim is going to want to keep it. I think tim is going to be happy. And with this comforting thought I fall asleep, returning to nightmares that now look like dreams of my daddy bouncing me on his lap or my my fighitng for my life, because I used to be important.

_This baby is going to love me..._ And that thought makes me go at ease.

TIM'S POV

I love Kay..I do and there is no way around it. The ring is clenched tightly in my hand. A gold band with diamonds and pink jewels encrusted into it with a blue diamond centered in it. SHe'll love it. I know because she picked itout. We were at the mall and that was the ring she kept talking about for no apparant reason, she just talked about it to talk about it and that amazes me that she didn't just up and ask for it. Because any other girl would. But you see Kay's not other girl, she's the girl my girl, my life. I love her. And I can't imagine my life without her. These thoughts keep filling my head as thel light flashes green for walkers to go. Without a second thougth I walk along the crosswalk not ealizing the sharp pain in my side until I'm skidding across the asphalt and my world going black.

* * *

**An: Hope you guyz like it,it was getting fluffy and Kay's life isn't supposed to be fluffy so I had to do something haha. I hated hurting Tim, OMG HOW SAD! serious R&R Hope this fic is matching that of GMBMB**

**MRISS**


	5. Some Truths are too Harsh

**Disclaimer: Me no own degrassi, original characters. But I own next generation and storyline so yeah :D shweet!**

Chapter 5

ASHLEY'S POV

My hand flies to my mouth as I stare at the television screen. Tim? Kay's boyfriend Tim? He's on the television screen being carried to an ambulance on a stretcher. His body is...lifeless. I feel my eyes begin to leak tears and my throat tightens, what will happen to Kay? She loves that boy more than anything...how will Emma take this? The world is going mad isn't it? It has to be to cause this much pain towards so many.

Of course...it's been eighteen years since something happened...since the...since Craig..and Manny. I shake my head, I don't want to think about it. I dont want to think about the garage. I don't, I can't. I have to talk to Kay.

I stand up shakily and shut off the television before turning and heading up the stairs towards our loyal 'rise against' fan's bedroom. She must be in quite a mood right now. For the last four months she's been nothing but happy, but today is different. Today she was...well there's no word for it. She was happy and sad at the same time...almost as if she were... I shake my head, there's no way. Kay is so different from her mother, she's smarter than that...but what if she's not? What if she really is her mother's daughter? It's for sure that Manny's legacy will live on in her daughter, because however quiet and reserved Kay may be, she's a fighter.

I'm walking down the hall towards Kay's room when the door flies open in my face. Kay's face is streaked with tears but a larger than life smile is going across her face, creeping into her eyes making them shine.

"Mom!" She cries before hugging me. I'm takin' aback. I dont know how to handle such actions from Kay of all people. But then again Kay has been acting quite different since her and Tim miraculously got back together, the only downside was Carrie refusing to speak to anyone relating to either Kay, Quinn, myself, or Tim's family.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I ask, stroking her cheek, brushing away a happy tear.

"I'm fine mom really! But I have to tell you something of great importance." She says matter of factly. I sigh, wondering what it is she could possibly say and at the same time not wanting to know at all, she sits me on her egg chair and stands in front of me, twiddling her thumbs.

"Mom..."

KAY'S POV

"Mom..." I take a deep breath. Will she hate me? No. Will she will she will she...? Will she's fill my head as I twiddle my thumbs, my mom's eyes boring into me. Sometimes I wonder what I'd be like if my mother had lived, sometimes I really do wonder if I'd be a better person if my mother hadn't died fighting, but then again would we all be dead? Or would my family not have had to endure all that we did? Would we be alive? I shake my head, blurring the image of my mother. Blurring the image of right and wrong, refusing to say that I had crossed it. "I'm pregnant." I spit out before I have another chance to hesitate. I rub my stomach and wait for a reply.

ASHLEY'S POV

"I'm pregnant..." She says...how do you process this? How do you process your child telling you they're pregnant? She's eighteen for godsakes! But then she's an adult...Manny's adult. Kay managed to survive rat poison, a psychotic father, and the murder of her mother and father when she was two years old. She held her third birthday in a hostage garage. We'd gone through all the pain of those nine months for nothing...it'd taken me a long time to get over that...now I just had to accept it.

I gulp before looking into Kay's eyes. So much like her mother. Manny and I never really got along, but we didn't hate each other either. Being stupid teenagers neither of us knew what we wanted. When she was fourteen Craig had decided for her...maybe it'd been my fault. Maybe maybe maybe...I don't know. What will Kay do? I can't let her go through what Manny went through, but will she have to? My mind flies back to why I came to Kay's room, Tim. I nod and smile. "Tims?" I ask, enthusiasm atleast semi-visible in my voice. I am happy for her, but I am not happy about tim...tim could die. I sigh and stand up as she nods excitedly at my appreciation of the new addition.

"Now it's my turn baby, " I say and sit her on the bed, sitting next to her, she smiles and gives me a coninue grin.

"Tim..." I sigh, taking her hand. "Tim is in the hospital. " The shine in her eyes fall, the smile fades and all that is left is a shell of the girl that had been filing the room single handedly.

"Wh...what?" She cries. Grabbing her purse and keys she heads out the door without a second thought. She's going to the hospital. Then I think...she doesn't know which one...she's going to the garage. Kay...not the garage.

I run into Quinn's room and have her hurry with me. I need support for this and who better than my own daughter. My daughter who will never know her origin, who'll never know the reason she hums that sad little lullaby or the reason she has no father...or the reason this garage means so much to her sister.

QUINN'S POV

I'm sleeping...I'm dreaming...

_Hmmm mmm hmm uhhh hmmm baby soft...Kay's humming to me. I'm rocking back and forth in her arms as she holds me. We're in a dark room...one light bulb above me. I'm a baby...Hmmm mmm hmm uhhh hmmm baby soft ... the humming is lulling me to sleep before a man lifts me up and twirls me around. "daddy loves you baby soft daddy loves you not mommy...daddy loves you..." The twirling is making me sick...i'm fallling...then...I'm standing at a grave Manuela Santos? Kay Santos? Manny? So many secrets..Hmmm mmm hmm uhhh hmmm baby soft..._

My dream..or was it a nightmare? Is interupted by my mother dragging me out of bed screaming for me to get up and come with me. My books scatter around me as I jump from my nap and follow my mother to our old beater car, screeching after Kay's car. What is going on?

We drive for a little bit, following Kay at a distance. My mother knows...Kay's pregnant...she knows now...she does. I shake my head and rub my forhead, trying to process this. I've never seen drama like this ever, never ever in my life. While I'm consumed by my thoughts I forget I have a seatbelt on as my mother jerks the car into park, sending me towards the dashboard, only am I caught by my hands reaching out instead, meeting the dashboard with my head as well. I rub my head and get out of the car..following my mother and sister towards an old dilapidated garage. Where am I?

_Hmmm mmm hmm uhhh hmmm baby soft_

* * *

**Hope you guyz enjoyed that! REVIEW! Man I wish this was as good as Give Me Back My Baby! lol let me know what you think**

**-MrISS**


	6. Facing Life

Chapter 6

**KAY'S POV**

The garage is there in front of me...staring down at me with so many memories. The one now most vivid in my mind. Tim and me in the garage creating one of the most incredible memories in my life, in my mind. My stomach hurts. I can't believe Tim is the hospital, why ... how could he be in teh hospital? Not Tim...not Tim! I kneel in front of the garage and cover my face with my hands, I can't believe this. My stomach really hurts. Clenching my fists, scratching my face I look back up and see the stupid garage that ruined my life.

"DAD! Why did you do this to me! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I cry at the sky, not knowing what to do other than scream. My god why does my stomach hurt so bad. Staring up at the sky I stand up, tears falling down my face somewhat like a waterfall...why had it been me? Why'd it have to be me? Not my family, Quinn doesn't even know. God...what do you want from me? My stomach is freakishly hurting. Putting my hands to my stomach I turn around and stagger towards my car, my hands falling out in front of me. The ground is spinning. My world is going black. What is happening?

My baby...

**ASHLEY'S POV**

"Kay!" I cry running forward, Quinn and I sit by her side. I rip out my cell phone and explain the situation to the 911 dispatcher. How could this have happened.Putting my fingers to her wrist I feel a pulse, she's alive, suddenly she starts to shake and then she's still again. She's alive, but she's in shock...horrific shock. Quinn's eyes are wide. She's thinking this is Tim's fault I have no idea, but I'm guessing that's what to blame for the look on her face. Placing my hand on her shoulder I sigh. "I'll tell youa bout the garage later baby, I promise." She shakes her head. "What?"

"I don't wanna know mama, I don't wanna know why this garage is so good or bad, it scares me to be here I sing that song and I don't know why, I have dreams...or maybe they're nightmares about my dad, he was mean? I don't knwo what happened...but I don't want to." She looks down at her hands and her sister's, clenched tighty together.

"Then what do you want?" I quesiton, the ambulance only a minute or so away.

"I want everything to be the same..." She says quietly. "and mama can I tell you a secret?" She askes me, biting her bottom lip. She's scared to let me know the truth.

"Anything baby," I brush some hair from her face with the hand that isn't holding Kay's hand. "Anything," I cup her cheek in my hand as she tilts her head and smiles.

"I'm a lesbian..." She trails off. She doubts this is the time to tell me. But she had to..wait what? My daughter is a lesbian? How why...god dammit not another issue to deal with.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked, now biting my own lip. How do I respond to this?

"I've been dating," She says slowly. "Kay knows," She starts to cry, putting her head on her sister's stomach. No wonder she doesn't want to know what her past is, she has her own demons in the present to deal with, without memories crowding her head too. I smile at my two strong daughters who made it through everything they've been through.

"I love you baby soft," I whisper in her ear, not knowing why I called her by that name.

**QUINN'S POV**

Mama isn't mad at me. Now it's only a matter of time before I tell her everyhting else...it's going to take some time to tell her all of my secrets.I stare at Kay's limp figure and her chest rising slowly up and down slowly. Kay's boyfriend could die. Tim is a good guy, he can't die. What about Kay's baby? What about what about what about, what is there to say other than we're just going to wait and see what happens with everything. Life is catching up with us at last. They think I don't know, I've seen the pictures and studied the papers. But if they haven't told me now I dont' want them to. I can just pretend I don't know.

Whiping the tears from my cheeks I watch as the ambulance carries my sister away and climb into the car with my mother. We're following the ambulance but that doesn't mean we're going towards anything horrible. We're just facing life like my family has been afraid to for so long. I look out the window and a tear falls down my cheek as it starts to rain outside on the garage._ "Good for you Kay,"_ I whisper at the rain. She was facing life.

Now all we needed to do was see where it led us.

_I can't believe I'm only a freshman._


	7. Truths to be Faced

Truths to be Faced

**ASHLEY'S POV**

So much has happened in the last twenty four hours, I'm unsure where to start. Quinn is sleeping a cot provided by one of the nurses. I'm scared for Quinn. Every woman that looks her way I'm worried is looking at her in a relationship-seeking way. Why? Why my Quinn? Why'd we get another issue to deal with. . .why now? It's as if the world is on fire and none of us have anywhere to run. Craig . . . Craig do you realize what you've done to us? What you created by attempting a failed revenge? You simply created a legacy that will never fail.

"Ms. Kerwin?" I shoot my head up and stare into the jade eyes of the nurse, nurse I think her name was Linda, Ms. Linda.

"Yes?" I ask, wringing my hands. I can feel tears that are unexplainably appearing.

"Your daughter Kay, she miscarried." The nurse says to me slowly. I can feel my world tilting, wirling, sliding. Everything I built up is crashing down around me. Voices filling my head screaming it all back at me making sure I can comprehend all that is being thrust upon my small family.

"Oh. . .and her boyfriend Tim?" I croak, Kay can't lose a baby and Tim all at once, it'll kill her. Which in turn would kill Quinn and me. Soon we'll all be dead if we lose Tim I can see it now.

"He'll be fine, I'm not at liberty to discuss all with you but he'll live. The doctor did have to amputate his legs and they're going to discuss prosthetics with his family, but that is all that I am allowed to disclose at this time." I nod, I understand the importance of privacy in a matter such as this.

"May I," I glance at Quinn who is stirring, "May we see Kay?" I ask. The nurse nods and I walk to Quinn, shaking her from the nightmare I can see she's having. "Quinnlynn," I whisper her nickname to her. "Quinn wake up sweety, lets go see Kay." Quinn shoots up. Her eyes blood shot and for a moment I am transported back to the garage, back to when Kay and I had almost escaped. Back to Craig searching, Manny's death, the rat poison. For a moment my mind reals and I almost cannot look at my daughter, but that would crush for she'd think it was over her sexuality. I stare into those hurt, scared, bloodshot eyes and push away thoughts of Craig and all that he has created.

**KAY'S POV**

I'm sitting in a wheelchair, they say it's best if I sit for a while before walking again. My baby. . .mine and Tim's baby . . .gone. . .dead, like my father, like my mother, like my life.I stare at Tim through the thin plate glass that seperates his room from the hallway. His mother has parted the curtains so that I may watch the talk with doctor. Tim's alive. I want to cry as I stare at him with no legs, knowing that he has lost so many of his dreams with the swipe of a car. Jay is in the corner, his eyes puffy and red from tears that he'd rather say he was drunk than admit he'd been crying. Emma's hair is ratted, she's stressed. I recognize that look on her face. It's the look she gives me when she worries, when she wonders about the garage.

that damn garage.

I slam my fists into the wheels of my chair before rolling into the room as the doctor exits. I stare at Tim, life in his beautiful eyes and take his hands.

"Tim, we have to end this, me and you." I say quickly without a breath. His parents stop breathing and the smile on his face fades as does the light in his eyes that had been there when I entered.

"Kay . .. wy. . .why?" He asks with a stutter. I look down at my stomach and cover it with my hand before staring around the room. At anything and everything but him and his parents.

"I los. . .when I found about the accident . .. I freaked and drove to the garage . . .and I miscarried. . ." I finish slowly, rolling out of the room and ignoring the cries of his parents and him to come back, its' taking all my power not to go back. To believe that it's all real. Because if I'm not careful . . .I'll start to believe I'm lying to myself and that this is all a dream, if I'm not careful with myself I'll lose grip on reality. And I roll, I keep going.

--------------

**_an:_ I hope you guys liked it. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been crazy busy n' then I lost my ffn notebook with all my outlines and yeah massive disaster. I need six reviews before I post the next chapter, which yes I do have written already so review!!!! XD**

**Mriss**


	8. Too Much in the End

**AN:Personally I don't like how this sequal turned out at all. I mean I wrote it, I like it. But writing it is tedious and I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in...too long. I hope you can forgive me and maybe this time I'll be better!!!**

Too Much In The End

**KAY'S POV**

My heart is heavy as I enter Degrassi once again. Tim is still in the hospital, still living through the debate of whether he can keep his legs or not. It's been six weeks, they might as well say he's keeping them. They're still on right? I stare at all the people around me, their lives no longer colliding with mine, they never truly did. Carrie ignores me even more completely now, she thinks it's my fault Tim got hurt. . . .Everyone thinks a lot of things are my fault. Some people who knew my mother believe it was my fault she died.. . because she died fighting for me. I wonder if that's true. I try to not to think about it. I watch Quinn walk through the halls, hand in hand with her best friend, her girlfriend. So accepting many are in this school. Our parent's generation opened a lot up for this school I suppose.

I feel sick, I need to puke. BuT I can't.I have to keep walking through the hall to Mrs. Hogart's class. I have to keep my head held high and my heart shut tight. Nothing is more painful than losing your child, one you were really excited for. I enter the class and for the first time in all my life no one moves. Their eyes don't shift towards the door to see who is entering. Everyone is focused on the person in front of the classroom. An officer who says he is waiting for me. An officer is talking to Mrs. Hogart, to Emma. I sigh. I know what has happened. The officer takes my hand.

"Tim. . .didn't make it through amputation." I nod. I have no more tears.

**ASHLEY'S POV**

Kay hasn't spoken. She hasn't cried, hasn't eaten. It's as if my child is gone from earth, as if losing Tim killed her too. Am I to suffer another death in my lifetime? Another loss, pain? Quinn is absorbed in her girlfriend. It is hard to accept but she is alive and well. She is smiling and honest and happy. How I wish I could have the same with Kay. But that will never be the case. Kay can never be classified as 'normal.' The trauma from her childhood too deep, the knowledge of her parent's deaths too mindnumbingly painful to comprehend. It's terrifying to remember. The fear I felt. The knowledge of the fake bomb. Of killing Craig. How Manny died for her child. All of it is amazingly terrifying, even though he is dead . . .I feel I still must lock my doors six times more at night.

The funeral was beautiful. It was only yesterday and I am feeling as if my child has lived more years than I have. I wonder what would have been of her child. I wonder if Tim would have survived if that bonehead of a fucking doctor had known what he was doing. The bastard severed an artery. He killed a child of someone I've known for years upon years. How does God let these things happen? I kiss my cross and a sleeping Quinn on the forhead before closing her bedroom door. I'm heading towards Kay's door, why do I feel I won't find her there?

Her window is open, her room is empty. There is a newspaper on her bed. FIRE DESTROYS HOUSE. She is going to burn the garage. . .I fear she is going to burn herself with it. I grab my keys, leave a note for Quinn and dash to my car. Not another death. That garage will not claim another life.

**KAY'S POV**

The garage is before me. Matches in my hand. Kerosene in the other, gas. I will burn the fucker down. It has taken too much from me. My parents, my child, my chance at a normal life. I spit on the ground. I curse my father. He took my chance at happiness and a real smile. God took the smile I had. I can't live with this anymore. My mother was beaten to death, my father beaten to death. I will not be beaten. I will burn.

I walk into the garage and poor gasoline all around it. I pay special attention to the room I was held captive in. Where my mother died. Then I poor it on myself. But I have left the matches outside. Careless fool. Dammit. I exit the garage for the last time.

**ASHLEY'S POV**

I watch Kay exit, she's wet. Is it gas? I think so I leave the car running and in park. Kay see's me and nods, smiles. No god No. I run to her but she is faster she runs into the garage and slams the door in my face. I bang on the door. Bang as hard as I can. Dear god I never thought I would be banging to get into this hell hole. Not Kay, she can't die, she can't. Especially not here. I scramble for my cell phone. 911. I hear the flick of a lighting match. Dear god have mercy.

**KAY'S POV**

I see my mother drive up and run after me. I am faster. I wonder what she thinks as she begs to get into the garage that took her boyfriends life. The father of her child and step-child. I'll always wonder. I stare around me for the last time. I light the match. And now I will burn I throw the match through the doorframe into a room that was mine. I watch the bed I lost my virginity in lap in flames. I hear sirens. Quickly. I light another match and another throwing them randomly. Now I sit on the couch and I wait for the pain. the searing of my flesh.

Tears fall down my face. My god it hurts.

**ASHLEY'S POV**

They break down the door easily, the hose sprays. But they find no one in there. No one alive anyway. I feel my stomach drop and my heart ache. I feel tears that won't come because in some odd way I know I am comforted. Kay's pain is over and she is finally hugging her mother. I don't know how to feel. I don't know what to think. My eighteen year old daughters charcoal black body is brought out on a stretcher as they throw a sheet over her. I catch a glimpse of what is left of her, I stare at the garage. The same officer comes up to me.

"It's gone. And she is as well. I am sorry." She says quietly. She knows my pain I wonder if they will convict me. They cannot, the garage burned from the inside. I walk to my car and head home. Staring at the house from my rearview mirror.

"There Craig, now it is finally finished in more ways than one." I sob.

oThe Endo


End file.
